Start Again
by lightningmcphersonriordan
Summary: Lightning McPherson-Riordan abandons her boring Kansas life to meet an intriguing creole Haiti. HaitixOC oneshot OOC oneshot OOC Haiti


_Singers sing, that's something a five year old could tell you. A ten year old would say that singers are vocalists who have the ability to manipulate their voice to perform hymns and operettas. But at what age does one differentiate the vocalist from the person? A singer can dance, they can laugh and run. They can cry and break down, they can make mistakes. One who sings could be forgetful, they can lose a piece of them self without a thought. That's the problem with _._

"_, you ready for the break?" Jett asked.

You shut your locker and threw your bag over your shoulder. "I guess. It'll be nice to sleep in."

"We can hang out more." He held out his arm and smiled.

You took it and let him lead you out of the building. "Yeah, definitely."

It didn't take long to get to Jett's house. As soon as you were there you hopped out and headed for his room. You had an old guitar there that you practiced on when you visited. He liked to listen, so it was perfect. His dad would always make cookies—they'd be burnt, but it was still a nice thought—and he wouldn't bother either of you after that.

_"Surrender me into the darkness,_

_Drown away the light-"_

You stopped and groaned. Anything and everything you had written lately had come out this way. Twisted and wrong. It wasn't you, and you knew it.

"Having problems?" He asked.

You set the guitar down and rubbed your temples. "Yeah, I just can't think."

"Come here." He patted at his bed.

You did as he said and rested your head against his arm. He wrapped it around you and sighed. "You'll get better, _, I promise."

"Hope so." You muttered.

He rubbed your arm with his thumb and began to hum. This moment of peace ended when his phone rang. He answered it, of course, and you couldn't blame him. It may be break, but his coach didn't want him to get soft.

"Shit, I gotta go." He said, standing up and grabbing a gym bag. He began stuffing his training gear inside of it.

You groaned and laid back. "Already? School ended literally an hour ago, what's his deal?"  
>He shrugged. "Think I know? Nah, he's probably going to give us our schedule for break." He zipped up the bag. "You need a ride?"<p>

"Things are kinda iffy at home. Would it be a problem if I just stayed here for a couple more hours?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine. I'll tell dad on my way out." He walked over and kissed you on the forehead. "Night, babe."

"Night, hun."

He left. Moments later you heard the car starting. You bit your lip and sighed once more. It sucked, but he couldn't just quit the team. Swimming meant a lot to him, and you didn't want to take that away. So, you picked up your guitar and began to mindlessly strum. A knock on the door stopped you.

"Hello? Jett, I thought you left already." It was Kaelin, his younger brother. He opened the door, finding you sitting on the ground, glaring at the guitar you held in your hands.

"_? I didn't know you were staying."

"Only for a couple of hours." You mumbled.

"Oh." He scratched at his neck. "Mind if I listen to you play?"

You squeezed your eyes together. "Fine, but I'm stuck in a rut, so it may not be anything close to good."

"You're always good."

"Hah, yeah." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your pick.

To put it simply, you were angry. You had no clue why, but you were and that's how you played. You strummed with agitation and sang loudly, your voice standing tall.

_"These aren't our citizens to sacrifice,_

_This isn't our world to wager,_

_What's it take to suffice,_

_The hunger?_

_Take my heart,_

_If it's locked up I don't need it_

_And my strength doesn't compare,_

_and I'll never get the chance,_

_but please, stop. "_

You stopped and grinned ear to ear. You turned to Kaelin. "Did you hear that? It sounded like _me!_ I finally sound like myself again!"

"Congratulations."

"Here, scoot up by me." You rubbed the carpet next to yourself.

He did as you said. "Maybe you should keep going?"

You nodded. "Sure."

There was no way to explain it. You had gotten your voice back. You could sing, play, and come up with lyrics on the spot like you used to. The best thing about it was that it was all your own. It sounded like you, and nothing could compare to that feeling.

Placing the guitar back down, you smiled. "Thanks, Kaelin."

He cocked his head. "For what?"

"First time I've been able to play in months, and it's when you're sitting next to me. I could call you my muse."

"I didn't really do anything, it was you."

You shook your head. "Muse, you are my muse."

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll be your muse."

This occurrence kept happening. Jett would get pulled out for sports, or have practice after school. _ would sit down with Kaelin, usually in his room, and play. It took about a month for anyone to find out about it.

"What should I try today?" You asked as you tuned your instrument.

"Whatever you feel like, I guess." He sat across from you, which was different, considering he usually sat next to you. It didn't bother you the slightest, so you kept going.

"Alright. Lemme think for a moment." You hummed a few notes before you took a deep breath.

_"She's desperate for love,_

_He's too scared to try._

_They're caught in a loop_

_and no matter how hard they work,_

_they can't get out."_

You stopped and bit your lip.

"_, you alright?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Hey, can you get me a notebook or something to jot that down?"

"Sure." He stood up and quickly fetched a scrap of paper and a pen, handing it to you.  
>You grabbed it, stopping for a moment when your hand brushed his. You shook your head and wrote down the lines. "There." You looked up and noticed that Kaelin was leaning a bit too close to you. "Kaelin?"<p>

"Hmm?" He said, getting closer, a small smile still on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He stopped when your faces were an inch apart and giggled.

"Kae-" You stopped when he brushed his nose against yours. He shook his head side to side slowly, your noses still touching. _Eskimo kisses._ You laughed. "You're cute, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He stopped and stared straight into your misty _ eyes. "_?"

"Yeah?" You said, your voice cracking.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I-" He stopped and quickly pressed his lips against your own. They were warm and soft, and you couldn't help but melt. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away and looked down. "Sorry."

You stared at him, mouth agape and heart beating fast. Without a second thought, you grabbed him and pressed your lips against his, harder than before. He pulled your bodies together and rubbed your back, his tongue licking at your lips. Everything was going too fast, you didn't want to stop.

Your tongue met his and you sighed of content. His hand moved to your hair and ran through your smooth strands. You slid your cool hands under his shirt and felt at his back. It was soft, and you loved it.

The door opened and a tray was dropped. You jumped and pushed Kaelin away, looking up at Arthur. You hid your face with your hand. "Oh my god."

He stood in the doorway, his expression shocked. Kaelin sat back down, cheeks a light pink, not even paying attention to his father's presence. "_, you're with Jett, than why are you?!"

"Please, lower your voice." You said, face still hidden.

"How can I lower my voice? You're cheating on my son with my other son!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay? Shit's going on, I'm so confused! I don't know, I just don't know. I'm sorry!" You just about screamed. You were currently curled up in a ball, eyes watering a bit as you rubbed them away before any tears fell.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You are _cheating_ on Jett. You're sorry? Tell that to him, not me."

"Wait, fuck, don't tell him-"

"You're trying to get me to keep this a secret? Hell no, as soon as he walks through that door, he's finding out!"

You were shaking now. Kaelin finally got out of his daze and noticed the situation. "Dad, go away. I'll tell him, alright?"

He nodded. "You better." With that, he walked out of the room.

You sat there in silence for a moment before you groaned. "Fuck, fuck, I need to get out of here, I have to get out."

"_, wait-"

"Please, Kae, just let me leave. I need time to think, okay? I need to be alone, I want to go home." You jumped up and rubbed your eyes, grabbing your jacket and walking out. He didn't say another word.

Once the screen door shut, you began running. What's worse, as soon as you got to the end of the street, you turned back and saw Jett's car turning into the garage. You ran home, not looking back. When you got home, you went straight to your room and stayed there until the next morning.

School. You had no choice, you couldn't miss much more, and you wanted to save the days you had left for when you got sick, since you got sick often. Quickly dressing and not even thinking about a shower, you headed out the door, as weary the thought of it may be.

"_, Jett's been looking for you everywhere, what the hell happened?" Your best friend, Elizabeta asked.

You shook your head and got out the needed notebook. "Nothing, well something. You'll find out sooner or later."

"I'd like to hear it from my friend first." She said, twirling a strand of hair.

You sighed and looked at her. "Please understand, I really don't like to think about it, let alone say it."

She nodded. "Fine, I get it. Just know that I'm here for you and all that."

"Thank you."

School went along just like that. A friend would tell you of Jett's search for you, and you would shake them off. By the end of the day, you felt sick to your stomach. He knew where your locker was, and he was able to reach it before you left every day. There was no escaping it; you were going to have to talk.

Still, you ran there as fast as you could, hoping that he would only just miss you, and you would have another day to think things through. No such luck. As soon as you walked out of the building, you heard him.

"_." He said, voice stern.

You kept walking, ignoring him as best you could.

"I know you can hear me. We need to talk."

_No._ You picked up your pace. He did the same and eventually caught up with you, grabbing you by the arm.

"_, what is going on? What the hell happened?" He asked. You could tell from the sound of his voice that he was hurt.

"Nothing, I mean I don't know." You said, making sure not to look into his eyes. You didn't want to see them, you already knew. He was angry and hurt, and you caused it.

His voice rose. "By nothing you mean you made out with my brother?!"

"I'm sorry." You said, head still hung.

"No." He said. "No, you look at me and you say it. Not that you're sorry. Admit what you did."

You kept your head down. "I can't, Jett."

"Well you sure could swivel tongue with Kaelin, huh? But when it comes to admitting it, you're all out!"

You shrunk. Tears welled up. You didn't want to cry in front of him, so you shook your head a bit, making your bangs fall down in the way of your eyes.

"You hurt me," He said, his voice cracking, "You hurt me, and you can't even own up."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't say that. I don't want to hear that. You aren't. You aren't sorry-"

"I am!" You yelled, "You think I'm not? It was a mistake, okay! I was weak, I fucked up!" You looked directly at him.

"Yeah, you fucked up." He sniffled and his lip trembled, until he bit it. "Damn it, it's over."

"Jett-"

"Don't Jett me. You heard me." He turned and headed to his car.

"Please don't!" You called, taking a step toward him.

He didn't answer. It was official. You did it, and now things were through. Word would spread fast, that was for sure. As soon as it hit Felik's ear, it'd be everywhere. You wondered how long it would take for him to move on. That thought made you feel a bit sick.  
>Once home, you went straight into your room. You didn't want to talk to anyone, and you really didn't want to deal with your parents. That would just make it worse.<p>

At around seven at night, you got unexpected company. A knock on the door. "Go away." You whined.

They opened it anyway. Footsteps followed by the creak of your bed. You peaked from under the covers, only to find Kaelin sitting there, smile on his face and a bruise on his eye. You jumped up and grabbed his head, trying to get a better look. "Kaelin, what happened?!"

He swatted at your hands lightly and smiled. "I had to tell Jett, remember."

"Jett did this? Why? It was my fault! Oh god, Kae, I'm so sorry-"

He placed his thumb on your lips. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done anything to begin with. I am sorry. And for Jett, well, I deserved that too. The younger brother shouldn't be messing with his big brother's girl."

You rested your hand on his, his thumb still on your lips. He trailed it down and gently held your chin. His eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips. "_?"

"Yeah?" You knew where this was heading.

"Is it still wrong if I-"

"Jett already broke up with me." You said soflty.

He took a deep breath. "So it's okay? You're okay with it, I mean."

You nodded. "Go ahead."

"Okay." He brought his head to yours, stopping when you're noses touched. He smiled, as did you, and he closed his eyes, bringing his lips to yours. They were softer than you remembered. Your hand went to his face, holding his cheek.

He pulled away moments later and sighed. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." You said.

"Mind if I lay down with you for a bit?"

"Not at all." You scooted over and lifted up the blanket. He climbed in and pulled the covers up, soon after wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder. _Cute. _

You ran your hands through his hair and giggled. He looked up and raised a brow. "It's nothing, really. I've just lucked out. I have the cutest muse."

He blushed and kissed your neck. "I guess I have the cutest girlfriend, then."


End file.
